This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ABSTRACT: The Resource home page, http://www.wadsworth.org/rvbc, includes links to the SPIDER webpages, as well as webpages with documentation on electron tomography and visualization techniques. Movie clips showing some of our results are also linked from out website. The SPIDER homepage contains the complete documentation for the SPIDER system for outside users at http://www.wadsworth.org/spider_doc/spider/docs/. In addition, on our internal SPIDER homepage, Dr. Leith makes available all the latest information on changes in SPIDER and instructions for using image processing resources available on our SGI computer system, including peripherals. A detailed description of Sterecon is also available, from both the SPIDER and the Resource homepages. The Resource homepage has links to the HVEM an IVEM televiewing pages. D. Ray works with the Wadsworth Center webmaster to keep the content of the RVBC website current by updating publication and project data.